Stay With Me (Cara x Din)
by ANE2023
Summary: Cara Dune and Din Djarin have just finished fighting off the battle against the evil Moff Gideon. Now, the town on Nevarro is safe...or so they thought. This is just a one shot I just came up with in my head and HAD to write it down. Let me know if you like it! (The Mandalorian and Cara x Din)


**Stay With Me (Cara x Din)**

**A/N: Hello! New story! The Mandalorian themed XP. I love the TV show by the way! It's awesome! I just wanted to make this little one shot because it popped in my head. Anyways hope you like it!**

————————————————

Cara Dune and Din has finished fighting off Moff Gideons men. Greef helped too. They did it together. They had destroyed the stormtroopers and Gideon. With Gideons tie fighter down and fire all around it. They assumed he was dead. No one can survive a fall of a tie fighter like that.

Din knew he had to get the Kid back to his own kind. No matter what. He cared about the little guy. He didn't want the Kid to live with him in exile. That's no life for a young child his age. Well, for his species age. In human years, you'd have half of your life spent on whatever it was you were doing.

Din was listening to Greef about how he should stay and have a drink to celebrate and rest because of his injury. The kid waddled over to him and held his leg and cooed to him. Din looked down smiling. Felt a tear fall down his cheek under his helmet. He had wondered how he had made friends. If he never met Cara or the Child. He wouldn't know how he would go back. When he met the Child. His cold heart had melted. And he cared for Cara too. And if anything happened to them. He would shoot his way through to be by their sides. Nothing would stop him to be by their sides.

Din lifted his head and looked up at Cara. "You could come with us you know." He said. Hoping she would agree to his proposal. She smiled and frowned. "Me and Greef need to make sure the rest of the town is free of Gideons men. Me and Greef will stay here." She said. Din was about to protest but she had a point. If Gideons men were still around, others would be in trouble. They would stop but nothing but to find the Child.

Din nodded and picked up the Kid. Cara had a grin on her face and went and ran her finger along the Child's ear. He cooed with pleasure. She looked about up at Din. "Take care of this little one." She whispered. Din nodded his head. And headed back to his ship. The others wanted to say their last goodbyes before they left. Greef shook Dins hand and nodded. Din nodded his head too. "If you ever want a drink, you know where to find me." Greef said. Din nodded his head. He walked to Cara. They stood still for a minute. Until Cara punches his arm. He grunted in response holding his arm. "What was that for?" An angry Din yelled.

"That's, for scaring me." She replies. She laughs and he chuckles a little too. She then walked to him and wrapped her arms around him into a hug.

"This is for good luck." She says. Din was shocked. No one had ever gotten this close to him since he was a child. He hugged her back. It was a friendly hug. But they felt something. That neither one of them could figure out was. They pushed that thought said and broke the embrace. Cara smiled and so did Din. Cara looked at the Child again. "Are you gonna name this little guy?" She asked. He shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I'll think about it." He replied.

He walked back to his ship and sat in the main control area. He looked out to them and they waved. He waved back.

He then saw something. Something behind the both of them. It looked like a person. Holding a sword that was glowing. The man held Cara back with his arm around her neck. Chocking her. She struggled to get free and this man was strong.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you?" The man said smiling.

Greef looked over in surprise. "What? H-How? You...the tie fighter...how are you still here?" Greef asked in surprise holding up his blaster at the mans head. Din saw what was happening from his ship. He ran to Greef and Cara. With his blaster held up.

"Let her go!!" Din yelled. Din saw who the man was. He couldn't believe this man was still alive.

Moff Gideon was still alive. Pulling Cara's head back pulling her hair. With his dark glowing sword up to her neck almost touching it. She was panting and trying to get of his grip. She stared at Din.

"You let go of her or I swear I will," He was interrupted by Gideon. "Or what? What are you gonna do? Shoot me down? I cannot be killed! Maybe Ill let this pretty fighter go. But it'll cost you." He said. He pulled her hair back and she grunted with how much force he had her head pulled back. Din tensed up even more.

"What kind of trade?" Din asked still having his blaster pointing right at Gideon's head ready to pull the tringer.

"Give me the Child. And I'll let her go." He said still holding Cara back. She nodded her head no. Din didn't want to trade in the Kid. Nor did he want Gideon to take Cara. He didn't know what to do. His head was spinning with panic of what to do.

"I'm not giving up the Kid. Now you are going to let her go." Din said. Gideon pulled Cara back more and she screached a little for a split second. She tried to break free but Gideon had her hands behind her back. She couldn't kick him either. She didn't know what to do.

"Last chance. Give. Me. The. Kid." Gideon said getting more and more annoyed. Greef glanced at Din not knowing what to do. Din looked at Cara and she shook her head no.

"I'm not giving you the Kid." Din said.

"Well then, I guess we do this the hard way." Gideon then lowered his weapon and threw his sword threw Cara's gut. She let out a horrifying scream of agony and dropped on the ground.

"NO!!!!" Din yelled and started to shoot at Gideon nonstop. Greef got out a medpack to try and help Cara. Din tried to flame him up but his sword blocked that. What else could he do? He shot his grappling hook at him but he dodged it. Gideon threw his hand out towards Din. Din then felt a force that was gripping his neck. It was choking him. Choking the life out of him. He was trying to gasp for air but it was no use.

"You're journey is over Din Djarin." Gideon yelled and held up his glowing sword and was about to strike.

Then Gideon looked up at the sky. Eyes widened with horror. Gideons "grip" on Din's neck loosed and Din dropped to the ground gasping for air. As Din looked up and he saw the big winged reptiles that attacked them before. The one that hurt Greef and The Child healed. There were at least three of them. They weren't going after Din. They were going after Gideon. Gideon started to run away. But the reptiles got to him first. They picked him up off the ground and they started to pick at him. He tried to fight them off with his dark sword but he dropped it while trying to slash at them. Din saw Gideon getting ripped apart from the monsters and they started to eat him.

Din was still gasping for air due to being choked by a force of some kind. Din wondered who could've sent those winged reptiles after Gideon. Suddenly he thought of the Child. Maybe it was him. Maybe his special unknown abilities could control the thoughts of animals too.

Din then remembered Cara. Oh no! He got up and ran to find Cara lying in a pool of her blood. She was panting and groaning because of the pain she had been going through. She had blood on her mouth too. She was choking on her own blood. Din kneeled next to her trying to calm her down. "Shhh. It's okay. We'll find something. Just hang in there please Cara." He said holding her head in his lap and running his fingers through her dark hair to calm her down. He then thought of the Kid.

"Greef! Get the Kid out of the ship! Maybe he can help Cara!" Din yelled. Greef nodded and started to run to the Razor Crest.

Cara was still yelling in pain. "Cara. Stay with me please!" Din said holding her head up with both of his hands.

Din found a medpack next to her that had towels and he grabbed them and placed them on the wound. He put a little pressure on the wound.

"H-how bad is it?" She asked. Din looked back at her. "It's fine. You're going to be fine." Din replied trying to sound calm.

"What happened?" Someone behind Din asked. It was The Armorer. She ran to his side with another medpack. She got more towels and held them down on Cara's gut.

"Let me see the wound." The Armorer asked. Din nodded and removed the towels. She saw the wound wasn't a clean cut. She then looked closely at it and saw that there were pieces of the blade still in the wound that needed to be removed. **(I know that a saber doesn't brake into pieces but I'm making this a little different. Okay? Just bare with me please.)**

The Armorer The stared to open the wound a little. Cara bit down on her lips to keep from screaming.

"Cara. We need to get the pieces of the sword out but it's gonna be very painful. You'll probably want to kill us." She said. Cara nodded and looked at Din.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said. The Armorer nodded her head and grabbed a special tool to get the pieces out.

"Okay...on 3."

"One...two...three."

She then started to try and grab the pieces and Cara screamed with pain. She started to try and thrash and get up but it was no use.

"Din! Hold her down!" The Armorer yelled. Din grabbed Cara's arms and held her down. He didn't want to see this happen to Cara. She let out another blood curling scream. Din had to watch Cara scream with tears coming down her face.

"STOP! You're killing her!!!" Din yelled to The Armorer.

"Din! Do you want her to live?!?!" She yelled back.

Cara kept thrashing and trying to kick and break from Din's grip. She then started to stop moving and Din saw her eyes close slowly. She then laid on the ground looking lifeless. Din froze. No. She cannot be dead.

"Is she dead?!?" Din yelled with worry.

"She is fine. She just passed out." The Amorer explained while getting the last piece out.

"I got them all." She said.

Din then saw Greef running with the Child in his arms. He then set the Kid down and he waddled towards Cara. He stared for a minute and placed his little green hand on her wound. He closed his eyes. His hand shaking in the process trying to do whatever it was he was doing to help Cara. But the Kid wasn't strong enough to heal a wound as great as Cara's. So he fell back on the ground.

"We need to get her to an infirmary." The Armorer said.

"Where?" Greef asked. "There isn't and infirmary for miles on this planet. Let alone not even one." Greef said.

"There is one I know of. It's on Mandalore. The next closest planet **(idk how close tho XD)**. You remember that place right?" The Amorer asked looking at Din.

"I remember it barely. I only went there once." Din said.

"They have the best healers there. We need to go or she could die." She said. Din nodded his head. Looking back down at Cara's still body.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Greef asked. He picked up the child while The Armorer and Din picked Cara up and carried her to the Razor Crest. Din laid her down on a bunk bed in the ship. He stroked her hair. "We will get you help. I promise." He said. He then got into the main control area of the ship. Greef sat in the left seat and The Child sat on the other side. The Armorer was keeping an eye on Cara.

Din hoped that Cara would be okay. She was his dearest friend now. And he didn't want to lose anyone close to him. Nor the Child. Those are the two people he cares about most in the universe. And if shooting his way through would be his only option. He would take that option. He promised himself that he would protect his friends. But he failed. He felt as if it should've been him all over again. Cara was in an even worse position than when he was when that place broke into flames. She stayed by his side. And he was going to to the same. He was not going to leave her side no matter what. He then readied this ship to go into hyperspace. And they were off.

...

...

They got out of hyperspace and saw a planet full of green. Green everywhere. Greef looked out of the window. "Wow. I guess you guys really like it here. Huh?" Greef asked. Din nodded. Din pressed a few buttons for the transmitters to go down onto Mandalore.

"Mandalore. This is the Razor Crest. Din Djarin speaking. We are requesting landing. We have a someone that needs help. Over." Din said into a mic that could transmit his voice to their voices below.

"Din Djarin. This is Mandalore. You are clear to enter. Welcome home." Another person said over the mic. They then slowed down and drifted over the planets evergreen trees. They eventually saw the capital of Mandalore. Din landed the ship on the ground near the capital. He opened the door of the ship and saw other fellow mandalorians waiting for him. He saw one that had different armor than the other mandalorians.

"Olarom Din Djarin. It's been, a long time." The one mandalorian said walking to him arms wide open and gave him a brotherly hug. Din joined. **(****Olarom means "welcome" in Mandalorian language. I used a translator lol XD)**

"It has hasn't it." Din said. The person Din was talking to was the ruler of the capital, his name is Xad Skinyris. Din helped him once and they were friends ever since.

"I have a friend that needs help. She is unconscious. She was struck by a blade that I have no knowledge of. But it has burned some of her skin. And she needs help. So I was hoping that you could help her?" Din asked. Xad nodded his head. "We will help her as much as we can."

"Thank you." Din said. "No need. You helped me before. Now I am simply returning the favor." Xad replied. Din nodded. He headed back to his ship and there were medics that got Cara on a bed. They headed back, Din included, to the infirmary to help. Din promised that he would stay right at Cara's side. As they got into a surgery room a lot of medics came in and crowded around Cara's sleeping body.

"Din, you cannot be here while we do the procedure." One of them said. Din nodded his head. "I'm not leaving her again!" Din said. The medic let out a long sigh. "Din, if you don't go, them we cannot do our work to help her. You can wait outside." He said. Din was about to protest but he realized that he should give them space. He left the room and sat in one of the chairs.

...

Din was tired of sitting so he was pacing back and forth in the hall by Cara's door. How long has it been? And hour? Two hours? Is she going to be okay? Din kept pacing back and forth as different thoughts came into his head.

"Are you alright?" Din looked up and saw Greef standing in front of him.

"I'm fine." Din replied still pacing. Greef shook his head in disbelief. "You're worried. That's normal. But Cara is a tough woman. She has a strong heart and will never give up. You don't need to worry." Greef said. Din crossed his arms. "But what if she doesn't make it? Is been too long! I need to see her." Din said getting more and more annoyed by the second. If he had to wait one more minute in this hallway he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Din. Calm down." Greef said holding Din by the arms. Din stared up at him. "You love her don't you?" Greef asked.

Din hesitated before speaking. "No. She's just a friend. I don't think of her that way." Din said. The thing is. Since he met Cara he felt very drawn to her. Not because of her looks, but by her determination and strong spirit, and loyalty. Spirit of a true warrior. And that is what Din felt drawn to when he first met her. Except for their fight. But she is a strong woman. And has the true spirit of a warrior. And he had a feeling. A feeling he had for no one else. Not a friend feeling, but something more. And Din didn't quiet know what that feeling was. But maybe, perhaps, possibly...it could be love.

Suddenly Din heard the door of Cara's room open. Din immediately walked over to the medic and asked if she was alright.

"Yes she's fine. She's just a little weak. She's still unconscious. But you can see her if you want." The medic said. Din nodded his head and walked into the room. As soon as he saw Cara he ran right to her side and sat in the chair next to her bed. Greef came in too.

Din felt relieved when the medic said that she was going to be okay. Cara laid on the bed. She was breathing slowly. Hooked up to machines. Din reached for her hand and held it in his grasp.

"I'll let you two be." Greef then walked out of the room and closed the door. Din looked back at Cara's body. He stared at her face. He then stroked Cara's hair with his other hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But, im sorry that this happened to you." He whispered. He knew she wouldn't respond but talked to her anyways. "I hope that if you're dreaming right now. That you're dreaming something happy." He whispered.

"Cara. I am never going to leave your side ever again. No matter what." Din said. Din then put his hands up to his helmet. With a few clicks and hisses he lifted his helmet off his head. He set it next to He bed. "I promise I will always be by your side." He said.

He then leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. When he broke apart and leaned his forehead against hers, He held her cheek. "I love you Cara. And I always will." He said. He broke apart and put his helmet back on. He was going to stay by her side no matter what. He then felt his eyes grow heavy like lead. And he soon fell asleep.

...

...

Din slowly opened his eyes and looked outside a window. It was morning. He slowly stretched his arms and looked back at Cara. She was still unconscious. He wondered when she was going to wake up.

He heard someone open the door behind him. He looked back and saw it was The Armorer.

"Hey. How's it going?" She asked sitting down in a chair next to Cara.

"She's still unconscious." Din said. Staring at Cara's face again.

"She'll wake. But you need to take care of yourself. Come. Have something to eat outside." She said. Din didn't want to go. But he hadn't eaten in days. He needed to keep up his strength. When Cara awoke he didn't want her to worry about how he was feeling. He nodded his head. He got up and walked to the door.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Mando?" The voice said behind Din as he walked to the door. He turned around and saw Cara had her eyes open staring at him with a wide smile.

"Cara! Oh thank goodness!" Din gasped as he went to her bedside. He clenched onto her hand and she gripped his hand. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We are on Mandalore. Your in an infirmary right now." Din said. The Armorer came in and stood at Cara's bedside. "Hey. How are you feeling?" The Amorer asked.

"Like sh*t." Cara said. Din and The Armorer laughed. So did Cara.

"I'll let you two be." The Armorer said. She walked out and closed the door. Din looked back at Cara. He stroked her hair and she smiled. "Is the Kid alright?" She asked. Din nodded. "Yeah he's fine. He's playing with the other foundlings." He said.

Cara tried to sit up but Din pushed her back. "You're not strong enough. I don't want you to rip the wound open." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

Din sighed. "Well, when Gideon umm...hurt you I was trying to shoot at him for what he did to you." He said. Cara smiled. "Aww my knight in shining armor!" She laughed. Din laughed too. "Well, I don't know how but the big winged reptiles that attacked us and hurt Greef, attacked him. And ate him for lunch." Din said. Cara laughed.

"He deserved what he got!" Cara said still laughing. Din was laughing too.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Cara spoke, "I want to thank you Din, for saving my life." Cara said. Din smiled behind his helmet. "I'm just returning the favor. You wanted to stay by my side when I was hurt badly. So I didn't want to leave you." Din explained. His cheeks heated up a little and was thankful that he had his helmet on at the time. Cara smiled. "Aww aren't you so sweet." She says holding Din's hand.

"I'll go and get you some water." Din said. Cara nodded and Din got up and walked out the door.

...

...

It has been about a week later and Cara was getting very frustrated about staying in the same bed. Din helped her when she needed help and she was very greatful for that. Din would get her water and help her drink it. He would get her food if she was hungry at all.

The medics decided that Cara could try and walk around. To get her strength back. Due to her laying in a bed for a week and her body aching from all of the pain of the wound. Din helped her out. He stood by her side to help her walk. His arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulder.

They walked out and Greef stood by Cara's side too. "Are you feeling better?" Greef asked. She nodded her head "I'm getting there. Still hurts." Greef nodded his head and stood by her side.

Din saw Xad talking to some other mandalorians. Xad saw Din with Cara and he walked over to them.

"So this is the lovely lady that needed our help." He said looking at her.

"Din, who is this?" Cara asked looking at Din and then back at Xad.

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is Xad Skinyris. I'm leader of the Ordo clan here on Mandalore." Xad explained.

Cara nodded agreeingly. "Well it's nice to meet you Xad Skinyris." She said holding out a hand. "Please, call me Xad." He said. Cara nodded her head. "You can stay at the inn over there." Xad pointed to a large building on their right. The building was at least four stories high. It was made of metal and steel. Cara could hear laughter in there which meant that this is also a place to gamble and have a good spotchka drink.

"Thank you Xad." Cara said. Xad nodded his head and walked over to talk to other Mandalorians.

"Let's go in Din." Cara said. They walked into the inn and the place was full of greedy gamblers and disgusting drunks. They both tried to keep their cool and just go along with it. They weren't even halfway when a man came in front of Cara.

"Hey pretty girl! Wanna come meet me and my buddies over there?" The drunk mans said pointing to his friends at a table. "No thanks." Cara said trying to remain calm. Which for her was pretty hard to do. The drunk man grabbed her arm and as soon as he did that Cara punched him square in the face. She was pretty certain he would have a broken nose. "Why you little b*tch!" He yelled and his nose was bloody due to her strong punch. She then thought of the one place of where to hurt a man and he will always fall back. She kicked him in the sack and he let out a loud scream.

"Don't mess with me again you b*st*rd." She said. Cara could feel everyone's gaze fixed upon her. Including Din's. She could tell that his mouth was hanging open. "What?" She said to everyone else. They immediately went back to whatever their business was. The drunken man scrambled away back to his friends. Din looked at her, "Cara you are full of surprises." He says. "I know I am." She replies back and they head to their room.

...

...

About an a hour had passed and Cara was sitting on the chair in their room and Din promised to get Cara some spotchka, so he was down there getting her a cup.

He walked back in the door and held the cup out for Cara to take. She looked inside to find water and not spotchka. She looked up at Din. "I thought you promised me some spotchka?" She asked. "You need to get your strength back." Din said. Cara raised an eyebrow. "Did you not see what I just did put there?!" Cara asked wondering what the h*ll he had been doing instead of seeing her beating that drunken guy's *ss.

"No no. I saw. It's just. I don't want you getting hurt. Just please do me a favor and try not to get in any fights." He asked. Cara then felt bad. She had scared her best friend making him think that she might not live. And picking a fight with a drunken man after you were just stabbed. Cara hasn't been thinking. She shouldn't put her friend in that position.

"Din I'm sorry. I haven't been thinking clearly. I promise I won't get in anymore fights." Cara said placing a hand on Din's shoulder. He took her hand and held it on his arm. "But that man did deserve it." Cara said chuckling. Din chuckled too.

"I'll be back." Din said. He stood up and walked out the door. Cara was about to ask where he was going but she let him be. She felt sorry for scaring Din. She shouldn't have done that. Cara decided to take a shower because she hadn't taken one in the last week since her unfortunate accident. She turned on the water before going in and took off her clothes. When the water was warm enough she walked into the warm, soothing water. She was glad to have taken a shower. She really needed this. A break. From everything that had happened in the past month or so.

Din walked back inside with the Child and set him down on the ground to go and explore. Din didn't see Cara in the current room so he assumed she was in the shower. Din decided to sit on the couch and watch the Kid wander around. The Kid eventually wandered to the bathroom door and tried to reach the lever. But he was too small. Din got up and picked him up and set him back on the couch. "We don't go in there. You must respect her privacy." Din said. But the little guy perked his ears up and tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand Din yet. Din sighed. "You still don't know how to speak or understand what I am telling you so how could I expect you to know what I'm saying." Din said. Din then heard the water in the bathroom stop a few minutes later.

Cara got out of the shower soaking wet. She went over to grab a towel and realized she didn't grab one. Great. What if Din was out there? She didn't want to walk out there naked and have Din see her baked body.

"Din?" Cara yelled.

"Yeah?" Din yelled back.

"Can you get me towel? I left them out there."

"Sure give me one second." Din said. He stood up and picked up a white towel and walked over to the door. He knocked. Cara opened the door but she was behind the door and Din could only see her wet arm snake the towel from his hand. She shut the door.

"Your welcome." Din said and walked back to the couch. He waited for her to come out. The Child walked up to Din and sat on his lap. The Child looked at Din and Din looked back. "What do you want little guy?" Din asked. The Child moved his little green hand over his own stomach. Indecating that he wanted to be fed. "You want some bread?" Din asked. The Kid nodded his head slowly. Din nodded his head a got up to grab a slice of bread from his pack. He walked back to the couch and sat down. He broke off a tiny piece and held it out to the Child. He gladly took it a munched down on it. When he was finished he smiled and cooed to Din. Din smiled under his helmet.

He heard the bathroom door open and he saw Cara wrapped in the white towel he gave her. She came towards him. She then saw the Child and a wide grin grew on her face. She picked up the Kid and craddled him in her arms. "Hey there! I missed you." She cooed to the Kid. And he cooed back. She smiled again. She looked back at Din while bouncing the Kid in her arms. "Were you feeding him?" Cara asked. Din nodded. She smiled again. She took the slice of bread that Din put on the table in front of him and fed a piece to the Kid. He happily munched on the piece of bread.

"Din I'm sorry I scared you before. With that man at the bar." She said looking at him. "It's fine. But I was really worried about you getting hurt again. You just healed and you wanted to pick a fight with someone?!" Cara looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Din! I wasn't thinking clearly! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about how I put you into thinking that someone you love got hurt and wants to get hurt again after she almost died because of it." She says.

"Cara it's fine!" Din said. "Din. I haven't been thinking clearly and I want to apologize for that. Will you forgive me in any way?" She asked. Din couldn't find any words to say. He loved her. Only she didn't know that it was a different way. Din saw a small tear fall down her cheek. Then he felt his heart break. He had never seen her this upset. Nor did he think that anyone else had. He walked up to her and she looked up at him. Trying to imagine if his facial expression was upset or still mad. Din lifted his hand and placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped away the tear away with his thumb.

"Of course I forgive you Cara." Din said. He then felt himself being embraced by her. His cheeks started to heat up and he was thankful his helmet was on so that she couldn't see his face. He hugged her back. They stayed this way for a moment and broke apart. Cara smiled up at him.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna get dressed then you can go." Cara said grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her.

Din sat back down in the couch. He moved himself in a comfortable position in the couch and felt himself being drawn to sleep.

...

Cara got dressed in a black t-shirt and some black pants. Nothing much but it'll have to do. She walked out and saw Din had fallen asleep, letting out light snores. She smiled and grabbed a blanket from the nearby closet and walked to Din's sleeping form. She draped it over him and made it so it was comfortable. Then she did something that no one would believe she would do. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his helmet. Where his forehead would be. She then walked out of their room and wanted to explore Mandalore.

She walked out and saw the same guys from the bar still there. She saw them glance at her and then go back to playing whatever game they were playing. She smiled to herself. _They had it comin'_ she thought. She walked out and saw that most of the place was city. But it had some trees and green like Sorgon when she first met Din. She looked and wondered around and saw The Armorer working a smithing spot. Cara walked over and smiled to her.

"Well you're up and about now. How are you feeling?" The Armorer asked. "I'm definitely better. How have you been holding up the past week?" Cara asked looking at the creations the Armorer had made. Most of them were armor for mandalorians. She saw one particular set that caught her eye. It was the same as Din's but had different shades of greens and browns. But it had no helmet. The Armorer noticed that she was looking at the set of armor. "You know I was saving that set for you. But I was going to give it to you as a gift." Cara's eyes widened. This beautifully crafted set of armor. Was hers? It sounded too good to be true. What did she do to earn this beautiful armor? She moved her hand along the fine details of the wonderfully crafted armor. She came across a dark line that went straight down on the chest plate but where her stomach would be. Just like where she has been struck by the mysterious weapon. She smiled. _Wait till Din sees this_ she thought.

...

Back in Cara and Din's room, the Child has woken from a nap. He yawned a little and looked around. His gaze eventually fell on Din who was still asleep. He waddled towards him and hopped on his chest. He tried to tap on him to wake up. That didn't work. He then tried shaking him. But that didn't work either. This man is very hard to wake. Well, who can blame him? He probably hasn't had a decent sleep since he was a young foundling. But the Child wanted him to wake up. He couldn't talk yet, so that was no use. He looked around for something to wake him with. He then spotted a bell on a small end table near the door. He walked over and it took him some time to get up and get the bell. He then grabbed it and waddled back over to Din. He then shook the bell and as soon as he shook it Din jolted up pulling out his blaster and pointing it around the room. He then looked down and saw the Kid. He sighed deeply.

Din took the bell from the Kid's hand and placed him in his crib that Quiil had made for him. He had missed Quiil. Another one of his good friends. But he was gone. At least he was maybe somewhere else now. Someplace better.

Din looked around and realized that Cara wasn't in their room. "Cara?" He called out. No answer. He checked in the bathroom but couldn't find her. "Cara?!" He yelled again. Still no answer. He turned to the Kid. "I'm going to find Cara. You stay here. You stay. Do you understand?" Din asked looking at the Kid. He perked up his ears and tilted his head. "Great." Din then walked out of the door and to the bar. Maybe she was having some spotchka. Din walked into the bar and looked around. He didn't see Cara. He went over to the bartender. "Have you seen a woman around at all in the past hour? Short black hair?" Din asked.

"Yeah she headed outside. Isn't she the girl who was struck by the Dark Saber?" He asked. Din raised his eyebrow inside his helmet. "What do you mean?" Din asked. "She's been the talk of the whole city! No one can survive a strike from the Dark Saber. Have you heard of them?" He asked. Din nodde his head no. "Well, in these days no one knows about the sabers or the Jedi's. Until recently there was talk of another girl that went by the name of Rey. Who was a scavenger on the planet Jakku and then found out she had used the Jedi's most powerful weapon. It's called the Force. They can move things with their mind. And heal others." He explained. Din was amazed. Was this the power that the Kid had possession of? Maybe his kind are Jedi's too.

"I had no idea." Din said. Cara must've been really really lucky to survive a strike like that. The most powerful beings in all of the galaxy, could kill anyone and anything. And Cara has survived. It sounded so unreal but it was true. If it wasn't. Cara would be dead right now. And Din would have no one. Except for the Kid. But he had to return him to his people. Then he would _really_ have no one with him he cared about. He would be alone the rest of his life. Maybe Cara had some of this power in her too.

"Do you know which way she headed?" Din asked. "I think she went into the city. But that's all I know." He said while cleaning a cup with a cloth. "Thanks." Din said while tossing him a silver credit. "Thank you sir." He said looking confused but accepted it anyways and went back to work. Din walked out and started to think of where Cara could be. Maybe she went to see the Armorer. Din then started to walk over to the Armorer's new smithery while admiring the city of Mandalore. There were somethings that he remembered were still there by most of the buildings were new.

As he got to the smithery he saw the Armorer but not Cara. He walked over and saw the Armorer working on some weapons. "Hey." Din said. "Hey." She said while still smithing some of the weapons. "Have you seen Cara?" Din asked. The Armorer looked up at him. "She was here not too long ago. But she said that she heard a party going on and wanted to check it out." She said. "Do you know where that is?" Din asked. "I think it's in the town square." She said.

"Thank you" Din said and headed off to the town square. He was already halfway and he could hear music and people cheering. Din came in and saw a lot of people and some fellow mandalorians dancing to music and clapping. He looked out to see if he could find Cara but he didn't see her. He then wondered around and then he saw her. In the middle where a wide circle had been formed and he only saw Cara dancing. He sighed of relief and watched her dance. She shook around her arms and swayed her hips like she didn't care if people thought she was crazy. He had never seen her this happy before. Nor maybe anyone alive right now has. She looked so graceful and beautiful as she danced to the music.

As she was dancing she looked up at the sky and there were feathers being thrown everywhere. Cara let her hand out to get them. Din looked up too and he closed his eyes. He let all of his worries drift away and just hear the music in his ears. He could hear the happiness and joy all in this moment. He opened his eyes and looked back at Cara. Who was looking at him too. With the feathers in her hair. They stared at each other. They felt as if they were the only people in the world right now in this moment. Din loved this woman. For who she was and her fighting spirit. She was strong. And he knew that.

Cara then heard the music switch to line dancing. She remembered that when she was a rebel shock trooper that she would dance to this song. **(The line dance is Good Time/s idk if it's Time or Times XD)** Cara then jogged to Din. "Come dance with me." Cara said. Din nodded. "No, I-I can't. I'll just mess up." Din said. But Cara took his hands anyways. His whole body lit up when she touched him. He couldn't feel her skin due to him having his gloves and armor on, but her touch felt electrifying. And he didn't want to let her go. "Come on Din! Just follow my lead." She yelled and pulled him in the circle. He then heard fellow mandalorians cheer for him. He thought for sure he was going to mess up. He'd never done this before.

"Watch me first and then you can go." Cara said. And as the music started she then started to do the moves. He then followed her along with every move that she did. He started to follow her moves. He started getting the hang of it. And eventually he was dancing with her like crazy. They did a whole bunch of songs. Some other mandalorians joined in and danced to the music. Din never had this much fun in his life. He felt free of his troubles and free of his sorrows. He only felt joy and happiness. Cara saw how much fun he was having and it made her heart warm up. She hadn't had this much fun since she was a rebel shock trooper, and that was quite a few years ago. She danced her heart away.

Then the song changed. It sounded like a waltzing song. Cara smiled and turned to Din. Din turned to her. Cara walked up to him taking his hand. "Wanna do the waltz?" She asked. Din hesitated for a moment but he thought that if he turned this down he would regret it. Din nodded his head. Cara smiled once more. She took his other hand and placed it on her waist. Din tensed when she put her arm on his shoulder. Some part was telling him to retreat but then he felt that this was a right feeling. That he should do this. They held hands to the right.

"Just follow my lead Din." She whispered. As the music started they danced. Din swayed and danced to the music. He couldn't take his eyes off of Cara. She looked so graceful. He did love this woman. There was just one thing. Did she love him back? He had no idea but he could only hope and pray.

"Now you lift me up." She said. Din's eyes widened. He had to lift her? His heart was beating frantically non stop. What if he dropped her? Every part was telling him no.

"Now!" Cara yelled and he lifted her up and swayed her in the air. He dropped her back down. As they did that they locked eyes with each other. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. His cheeks heated up and he supposed his face was a tomato. He was glad he had his helmet on. He looked around to see that they were in another opened circle with everyone smiling at them. Except for the other mandalorians but they were smiling underneath their helmets. Din just didn't know it. But he supposed they were. **(I wanted to make this like the Real life action Cinderella movie from Disney. Just imagine it that way ;) )**

As they stopped dancing and everyone went back to their own business Cara dragged him out and brought him to an alley nearby.

"You did wonderful Din!" She said smiling. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. They stayed in this embrace for a few seconds and broke apart still in each other's arms looking at each other. "You showed me how to dance. I've never danced before." He said.

"Cara I..." he stopped. She raised her eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked. Placing a handon his arm. He tensed up again at her touch.

"I-I love you Cara. I love you for your personality, spirit, and determination. You are the best person I have ever met in all my years of living. And I love you." He said. Din waited for her to do something or say something. Until she spoke.

"Oh Din. I feel the same way." Cara smiled. Din felt his heart leap into his throat when Cara had said that. He felt like the happiest person in the world. She loved him and he loved her.

"If only I could kiss you." He said. She then grabbed a long cloth and wrapped it around her head to cover her eyes. She blindfolded herself. "You can take off your helmet." Cara said. Cara waited with the blind fold on. She heard a hiss and a small click and she knew that Din's helmet was off. What she wouldn't give to see his face. But she couldn't due to how Din swore to his creed. And she respected that.

As soon as she heard the helmet come off Din smashed his lips right on her own. They were kissing. Cara moves her hand up to his hair and tugged it. Din had his hand holding her neck and the other holding her waist to pull her closer. They kept kissing in passionate form. Cara kept moving her hands along his face to gather as much information as she could to piece together what he looked like underneath that big bucket of his. She felt as if her heart was fluttering. As they continued to kiss Din eventually moved down from her lips to her cheek and then all over her neck. She moaned. She truest loved this man and wanted to be forever with him. Both of them broke apart out of breath.

"You've got a mustache huh?" She asked smiling. Din chuckled.

"Does it not suit you?" He asked.

"No. I don't mind at all." She said before Din started to kiss her again. Din loved this woman. With all his heart and soul. He would never let her go. They broke apart once more. Cara thought they could continue this in their room. So she asked him if they could. And of course, how could he say no?

They walked back to their room, with Din's helmet back on, and came in. He realized the Child was still in the room. Cara asked if the Armorer could look after him for a little bit and she agreed to it.

...

After they brought the Child to the Armorer they went back in their room. Din held Cara by her hips and she smiled. "Now where were we?" Din asked. Cara put the blind fold back on and Din took off his helmet and with a few hisses and a click it was off. He then pressed his lips gently on Cara's and she kissed him back. He continued once more down her neck and her face giving her passionate kisses all over. Din then lifted Cara up with her legs wrapped around him still kissing and he placed her on the bed. She laid underneath and he was on top. Cara was tired of her neck and face just getting all of the attention and not her whole body so she took off her shirt with her bra still on. Din made his way down to her stomach and she moaned.

"Oh Din..." Cara moaned and Din smashed his lips back onto hers as if he wanted to devour his name in her.

"Cara, you have _no idea_." He murmured. She kissed him again and again and again. Din eventually slid Cara's pants off and he moved his hand along her underwear. Cara tore off his cloths too. Din kept kissing her all over. He stroked her stomach and abdomen with his hand.

And they made love to each other right there and then.

——————————————————

**A/N: Hello. I hope that you liked this story. I wanted the part with the feathers falling down to be like that scene in Reign. Episode one season one. And I already mentioned the other part like Cinderella with waltzing. Again I really hope you like this one shot and let me know how to do better. Bye for now.**


End file.
